


Through the Window, Into the Fire

by MileHighLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Actor!Louis, Awkward first meeting, But he's got a small part, Famous/Not famous, Fluff, M/M, Nick is a bit of a dick, Smut, all the smut is in the second chapter, fun sex, little bit of worship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MileHighLarry/pseuds/MileHighLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping through the window in the loo is the last resort for Louis and the worst case scenario happens when the cute guy from the bar is the one who has to rescue him when he gets stuck.<br/>Or maybe it was the best thing that could have happened to him.</p><p>Written for the prompt:<br/>Famous Louis is openly gay and just got out of a long term relationship. Niall sets him up on a blind date in attempt to get over his ex, but it's with Grimmy and goes terrible. Louis is miserable during the appetizer and decides to make a break for it. He excuses himself to the bathroom and tries to get out the window and gets stuck. Harry is the one who helps him get out.</p><p>I changed from the prompt a little bit, but I hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Styyyylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styyyylinson/gifts).



> Thank you to @Styyyylinson for the great prompt! It was a fun one to write.

“No way, Niall.” Louis rarely used his steely voice but he felt this situation called for it. 

He knew that Niall had the best intentions, setting him up on a date with the infamous Nick Grimshaw, but Louis felt this really crossed the line.

Niall had the foresight to look at least a little remorseful, although his constant grin was pulling at the corners of his mouth. “It’s been six months, Louis. You need to get back out there.”

Six months. Had it been that long? “It’s not the breakup that has kept me from being ‘out there,’ Niall. It is that ‘out there’ no longer holds much of a draw, to be honest.” He sighed. “Certainly, Nick Grimshaw is the last person I would choose for a quick round.”

Niall laughed. “You never know, mate. Might be exactly what you need to get your blood humming.”

“More like boiling,” he replied. 

Nick Grimshaw. If he wasn’t making jokes about Louis’ height, he was commenting on the relative heights of their quiffs to the length of their members. Grimshaw was brash, loud. Couldn’t help but bring attention to himself. Louis’ mouth grimaced at the thought of it. 

On the other hand, it had been six months since he had broken up with his ex. And it probably should have been more like a year but neither of them had cared enough to call it off and the bump in publicity for him while with the American actor had been nice, if unnecessary. 

“Don't even consider it a date,” Niall said. “Just two old friends, getting together for dinner, catching up. He really wants to get in touch again.”

“We were barely acquaintances, let alone friends. He just wants to hang out to tie his name back to me and then humiliate me on his show again.”

Niall shook his head. “Not true. I promise. He’s sorry for that. He thought you’d think it was funny.” 

Louis scowled again. “Well, it wasn’t. Interviewers still ask me about the time he and I went shopping and the clerk thinking I was his father. And,” he added, “we both know that it was him that the clerk mistook for my father. And he didn’t get a date out of it, I did!”

Now Niall couldn’t even hide his guffaw. His face was red as he clutched his belly. He let out a high pitched, “I know!” 

“You know, it wouldn’t have even been so bad if he hadn’t turned it into a whole call in segment about ‘brushes with Louis Tomlinson.’ Half those fake ‘brushes’ with fame came back to haunt me in interviews for a very long time.” 

Nail kept nodding along, having hear this rant before, while he tried to get himself under control.

“He used me, Niall,” Louis growled. “And I haven’t forgotten. He pretended that we were close. I hate people that do that.”

Niall put his hands up in a gesture of peace. “I know, I know. But honestly, I think he thought he was being funny. I really don’t think he meant it like that at all. He hangs out with lots of famous people, Louis. Just meet him for dinner. Let him say sorry and explain.”

He was automatically shaking his head. Niall broke in with his rarely used, although entirely effective, stern voice. “Louis. You owe me. I and I owe Nick and I promised him I would get you there. Do you want me to remind you of the thing?”

“No,” Louis answered glumly. Dammit. Niall was invoking the thing. Niall was pretty serious about this then. Louis wondered briefly what Niall had done that made him owe Nick. He thought it was a pretty good bet that alcohol had been involved. He thought about it for a moment. It was true that Nick did hang out with lots of famous people. Models, singers, the like. Louis was the only person big in theatre that he knew of that had any connection to Nick at all, really. Maybe Niall was right. He could be the bigger person and at least hear him out. But no way on dinner. 

“Honestly Niall, I am too busy with the show to even think about dinner. Maybe a drink after one of the performances, but no way to dinner.” There. He was firm. He pretended to not notice Niall’s fist pump of victory. “And you can’t ever bring up the thing again,” he warned. 

“Deal,” Niall said with a huge grin.

 

The dread in Louis’ stomach was telling him just how happy it was to be there as he scanned the crowded bar for Nick. His eyes fell onto a gorgeous man sitting at a table in the back corner of the room instead. Louis stomach was suddenly telling him something different. The man’s long curls hung over his shoulder and his bright smile with a cheeky dimple made Louis unconsciously lick his lips. The man reached out and touched the arm of the lady sitting across from him, warmth emanating from his eyes. 

He heard Nick’s horrible guffaw forcing him to tear his eyes away from the stranger in the corner. Off to the end of the bar, surrounded by a small group of women who were laughing along with him was Nick holding court. This was a mistake, Louis thought as the familiar feeling of dread sank back into him.

Nick nodded to Louis as he approached the group. “Ah, there he is!” Nick practically yelled as Louis approached. “The man of the evening! Ladies, do you know my good friend Louis Tomlinson? Star of the London Theatre, melting hearts everywhere he goes!”

Louis cringed at Nick’s over-the-top, ridiculous introduction. He tried not to scowl as the women turned to him, smiling wolfishly. Okay, maybe they weren’t predatory, but Louis couldn’t help disliking them just by virtue of the fact that they were hanging around Nick Grimshaw. This was a huge mistake.

Louis said his hellos to the group. “You ready to go?” He pretended that Nick didn’t raise his eyebrows in question. 

“Oh,” said Nick. “I thought we were going to have a quick one here before dinner?”

The women were watching back and forth between the two of them like they were watching a ping pong match. 

Louis decided out right lying was the way to go, knowing full well that Niall had told Nick they could meet for a drink at this bar since Louis made sure that he supervised the phone call. And he knew that Niall had said that Louis didn’t have time for dinner. “I thought we could go somewhere a lot quieter,” he said, letting his voice drop. 

The women giggled and picked up their drinks as Nick rose. “Well then, Louis. Off we go,” he said loudly. “I hate to keep my admirers waiting,” he said to the women, earning him another round of giggles.

Louis snorted and shook his head, feeling the heat rise in his face. He was sure that the people in the tables all around could hear him. “Nevermind, mate. We can stay here. But unfortunately, ladies, I need a moment with Nick to myself. We have some business to discuss.” 

He shot Nick a glare that dared him to say anything and was surprised to see Nick looking slightly bashful before putting on his public persona and loudly stating, “he’s right. Long overdue chat needed her ladies,” and gently guided the group away from the bar.

The women gave small waves and soft good byes. Louis was a little surprised when one put their hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear. “Call me,” she said as she pushed a business card into his palm and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Amazing. After being out for years, some women still tried to pick him up. Did they think he was just confused? Or that they were something so special it would make him realize he didn't like dick after all? He shook his head again and tried to get rid of the smell of her perfume that had engulfed him. 

“Well, old buddy, how have you been?” Nick sank back onto his bar stool as Louis plopped down into the one beside. 

Louis thought he heard a slight strain to Nick’s voice, regardless of the bravado. He chose to ignore the question. “Niall said you wanted to chat,” he said instead.

Nick signaled the bartender for a drink for Louis. Louis tried not to let his frustration at Nick taking control show. Nick looked down at his own drink for a second before answering. “Look. I didn’t know you would take it to heart, mate. I was just having you on a bit.”

The mock innocence in Nick’s voice had Louis’ ire rising again. “No, you were using my name to make a joke. One that follows me to this day.”

Nick shook his head. “No really, I wasn’t. You are so cute and petite and I didn’t think anyone would actually buy the story. I thought they would see it for what it was. It just spiraled away on me.” Nick was looking intently at Louis. 

Louis thought for a moment. “Okay, let’s say that is true. For one thing, I am not cute, and don’t like to be referred to that way. Two, you let the joke go on for way too long. You even put it in your top ten highlights of the year!” Louis tried to contain the rising of his voice and found it difficult. 

Nick at least had the decency to look abashed. “I know, I know. It’s true. I’m sorry. But I honestly want you to forgive me. I watched the show the other night. You were fantastic. Amazing. I am blown away by your talent. I was back then too. I think I just wanted your attention and had a very bad way of going about it. I’ve grown since then.” Nick reached out his hand and rested it on Louis’. “Please forgive me.”

Louis pulled his hand away and blew out a long breath. Nick did sound contrite. And the thing was, had he thought of the prank, he probably would have thought it was amazing. He heard Niall in his head telling him to give Nick another chance. “Okay. Fine.” He saw Nick’s face break out into a smile. “But it’s not forgotten, Grimshaw. You don’t use me for publicity.”

Nick nodded enthusiastically and slapped him on the back instead. “No problem. Won’t happen. We don’t even know each other.”

Louis looked around the crowded bar that Nick had chosen for their ‘chat.’ It was one of London’s hot spots, full of celebrities and people who wanted to be close to celebrities. A place one would go to be seen, to make the pages of celebrity gossip sites. He could see right through Nick. He silently cursed Niall again.

The bartender stopped in front of them and took a look at their drinks. “You boys ready for another?” 

Louis went to say no but Nick cut him off. “Yes, two more of these lovelies for us, if you would be so kind.” Louis rolled his eyes at the wink Nick sent the bartender. 

“Not for me,” he tried to say but Nick cut him off again.

“And can we get a couple menus? I’m famished,” he said to the bartender. 

“Nick, I can’t stay,” Louis said. 

“Nonsense,” Nick said. “Something quick will be great. You must be starving after the show.”

“I’m exhausted. And I don’t like fruity drinks.”

Nick waved him off. “Of course you do. Look how fast you drank that one. Besides, fruity suits a little guy like you.” Nick laughed loudly at his own joke.

Louis cringed and tried to unclench his fists. How had he let Niall talk him into this?

The next thing Louis knew the bartender was back and Nick was ordering them appetizers. 

“No,” Louis said to the bartender. “I can’t stay, nothing for me.”

The bartender had the audacity to look to Nick for guidance. Nick laughed and patted Louis’ knee. “He’ll come around,” he said and continued to order. “And, can you just refill our drinks when they are getting low?” 

Louis remembered now how he had ended up in that change room the day that Nick had been mistaken for his father. Nick had pressured him into trying on an outrageous suits that ‘would make his bum pop.’ He had forgotten how manipulative Nick could be. It was time to put his foot down.

“Nick, I am finishing this drink and then leaving. That’s it.” He punctuated it with a stern nod. 

Nick laughed again, head thrown back, drawing glances from the people around them. “Oh, Louis. You are so cute!” Nick actually pinched his cheek. 

Louis jumped up from his stool ready to swear at Nick. He could see people around them watching. Don’t make a scene, he said to himself repeatedly. This was the problem with places like this. People were watching, waiting to catch a great piece of gossip. “I have to run to the loo. Be right back.” 

He tried not to stomp as he walked away. 

He found the refuge of the washroom quite calming but his blood was still thrumming through him as he called Niall. “Niall, he’s awful!” He didn’t even let Niall say hello.

“He’s not, just a bit…” Niall’s voice trailed off.

“Brash? Loud? Annoying? Controlling?” Louis was practically spitting. 

“So just say you have to go,” Niall said. “You heard him out, right?”

“Yes, I head him out! And he sounded contrite for about five seconds and now he’s back to his horrible self. And it is super crowded. I can’t get away from him without making a scene!”

“Well, don’t make a scene, Louis,” Niall said. “Just make it through an appetizer. You’ll be fine.”

Louis hung up on him. He couldn’t do it. No way could he make it through an appetizer. Maybe Niall couldn’t see it, but Nick was going to try and cash in on this as well. Louis wouldn’t be used twice. He was going to make a run for it. 

He peaked his head out of the washroom door. Nick was wildly gesticulating a story to a man who had stopped by to chat. Unfortunately, Nick was directly between the washroom and the exit. There was no way that Louis could get through without Nick seeing him and he cringed at the thought of the loud bray that Nick would let out if he caught him trying to sneak away. 

He ducked back into the washroom and looked around the room. The small window above the urinal caught his attention. It was long horizontally, ridiculously high up, and mightily thin, but Louis thought he might be able to sneak through. 

Oh Gawd. Was he actually contemplating escaping through a bathroom window? He shook himself. Tried to steel himself to go back out to Nick. But he couldn’t do it. Damn it.

Window it was. 

Louis climbed up onto the middle urinal and tried not to slip on the cool porcelain. He had to extend himself almost as far as he could reach to reach the ledge. He clawed onto the edge and he twisted the bar and pushed the long window open. Shit, it was high. He thanked his personal trainer for the extra upper body sessions as he hoisted him self up to the ledge with the help of his shoe tips on the concrete wall.. 

He peaked up over the ledge and was thankful to see that the window led to the alley behind the bar. And, luckily, no one was currently snagging in it. Perfect. He swung one leg and then the other over the ledge and started to wiggle out of the window. 

His legs were dangling down when his butt got caught on the window. He tried to push past but he was somehow caught on the bar mechanism that held the window ajar. “Shit.” He grunted as he tried to wiggle past whatever he was stuck on, not super excited about ripping his favorite jeans, but willing to do what it took. 

He was starting to perspire, his legs beginning to run out of blood, and his dick felt like it was in a vice from where the skinny jeans had pulled up and reminding him of the brutal wedgies he’d get in grade school. 

He decided to try and pull himself back in. He was just giving a good pull when the door to the bathroom opened. 

Louis froze. 

For fuck’s sakes. It was the man from the back table. Louis silently groaned in his head. He didn’t dare move. The man was looking at his phone as he strode up to the urinal. Louis didn’t dare make a sound above him.

The man pocketed his phone before undoing his zipper. Crap. Louis had a direct line of vision to the man’s crotch. He looked away, but not before noticing the man’s size. He felt his own cock try and move inside his pants. Okay, so six months was a long time after all. He kept his eyes on the ceiling while the man peed.

“Fuck!”

Louis’ eyes flew back down. The man was staring up at him, quickly shoving himself back into his pants. “What the fuck?” 

“Oh my god!” Louis yelled, hanging his head.

“What the fuck?” The man yelled again. “What the hell are you doing?”

Louis couldn’t bring himself to look up. “Uh.” He had no words. 

The man took a few steps back. “That bad?” He asked. “I honestly thought this only happened in the movies.”

Louis felt his face burning. “Right. Well, apparently not.” He didn’t dare look at the man, hung his face down into the wall to avoid eye contact. “And apparently it is a lot easier in the movies. I’m stuck.”

The man laughed. A deep rolling laughed that Louis felt through his bones. Warm, not abrasive like Nick's. He heard the distinctive click of a phone camera. His head snapped up and Louis felt his blood boil.

“Fuck off, mate,” he said angrily. “I get it. Louis Tomlinson stuck in a window could get you big bucks with the rags, but seriously?” The anger in him was enough to make him briefly forget his current humiliation.

The man’s eyes widened. “Wholly Fuck! Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis groaned. “Stop saying that!”

“Sorry, sorry,” the man said quickly. “I’m not selling it, don’t worry. Look,” he showed the phone to Louis. “Deleted. Look. I just, I like taking all kinds of pictures. I don't put them anywhere, just for myself. You couldn’t even see your face. I didn’t know it was you.” The man’s words ran out of him like a rushing tide. “Wholly fuck,” he threw in again at the end, rubbing his hands through his mane of hair. 

Louis felt surprisingly endeared, and slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, just used to people…”

“No, no. I get it. I totally get it. I wouldn’t have taken the picture if I’d known it was you.” The man studied him for a moment and then shook his head. “How can I help?” 

Louis wiggled a bit again. “I’m stuck on something up here, and can’t seem to go either way.” He felt the color coming back into his face. 

In a second the man had hopped up onto the urinal and was pulling himself up onto the ledge and studying Louis’ back side. “Oh, I see, you are caught on the hinge.” The man pulled at his pocket, causing no small amount of discomfort to his testicles. Louis felt the serge of blood back to his groin as the material came loose. “There,” the man said. “You’re free.”

Louis looked at the man. His face was so close that all he could take in were the amazing green eyes staring back at him. Louis felt the stirring in his pants again. Thank god the man couldn’t see him. “Thanks, uh…”

“Harry,” the man said quickly. “I’d shake your hand but…”

Louis laughed. “Yeah. Thanks, Harry.” The man smiled an enormous smile. “I should, uh-“

“Right!” Harry tore his eyes away and looked out the window. “It’s a long drop, Louis. Are you sure you can make it without, I don’t know, rolling an ankle or something?”

“Don’t have much of a choice now, I don’t think, Harry. Kind of committed at this point.” He didn’t want to admit how much he would rather crawl back in and push Harry up against the wall.

“How about I go out into the alley and catch you?” Harry asked. “I can be super quick?” Harry didn’t wait for a response, but jumped down, somehow missing the urinals. “Be right there,” he said as he flew out the door. 

Louis let out a big groan. “Fuck,” he said out loud. How the hell did things like this happen to him?

Shortly, Louis heard Harry below him. “Louis,” he whispered. “Coast is clear.” 

Louis scooted out the window and let himself drop so his arms were fully extended and he was left just hanging onto the window sill. 

“I can’t quite reach you,” Harry said below him. “You’ll have to trust me to catch you.”

Louis hands were aching from holding on. “Okay,” he said. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Harry answered. 

Louis let go. He felt the large arms of Harry encircle him after a short drop. He was clenched tightly to Harry’s chest, facing the wall. Harry gently let him down the rest of the way and placed him on his feet.

Louis turned to Harry, who hadn’t stepped back. They were chest to chest and Louis had to look up to see his face. “Steady there,” Harry said and rested his hands on Louis’ biceps.

“Good catch,” Louis said back. “Lucky I’m little so I didn’t flatten you.”

Harry smiled, not taking his hands away. “You are the perfect size,” he said, giving Louis’ arms a squeeze.

Louis blushed, feeling warmth spreading through him. 

Harry suddenly shook his head and dropped his arms, immediately taking a big step back. “Sorry,” he said. 

Louis felt the loss of contact deeply. His stomach sank. “No, not at all.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you-“

“I should,” Harry started. He pointed over his shoulder. “I should get back.”

Louis tried not to pout. “Yeah. You need to get back to your lady friend.”

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at Louis. “How did you know I was here with a girl?”

Louis felt his face redden. “I, uh.” He took a deep breath. “I saw you when I came in.” He felt his heart speed up and wondered if Harry could actually hear his heart beating in embarrassment.

Harry looked at him for a moment longer before breaking out into a huge grin. “Louis Tomlinson, did I catch your eye?” He took a small, predatory step towards Louis.

“No,” Louis shook his head and took a step back. “No, I just, I just saw you is all.”

Harry nodded, laughing. “And noticed I was with a girl.” He took another step closer, and another, crowding into Louis’ space.

Louis looked at the ground and then back up into Harry’s face. “Yeah, and noticed you were with a girl.”

Harry nodded at him again. “And what did you notice about my girl?”

Louis’ voice caught. He had no real answer. 

“Ah,” Harry said. “So not much, then?”

Louis thought he might melt into a puddle of humiliation. He was not used to people having the upper hand and for every moment he’d spent in Harry’s vicinity, Harry had definitely had the upper hand. “Right. Not much I guess. My…friend, he was a little loud and…”

He saw a brief flash of uncertainty cross Harry’s expression. “Your…friend? Is he…more than?” Harry asked.

Louis let out a bark of a laugh. “Hardly. Not even a friend, if I’m honest. Hence the…” He gestured up to the open window. 

Harry laughed. “Right. Mine either,” he added quickly. Louis must have looked confused. “My girl, not more than a friend. A sister actually.”

“Right,” Louis said and cleared his throat. “I should let you get back. Thank you for rescuing me, Harry.” He stuck his hand between them, trying to get some space. He felt like he was being enveloped by Harry, consumed. And was liking it just a little too much. 

Disappointment crossed through Harry’s features. “Right. Yes, I should.” He took Louis’ hand to shake it. “This was by far the most exciting trip to the loo I have ever taken.”

Louis laughed loudly as he felt his face color yet again. What the hell was wrong with him. “Yes, well. Glad to be such good entertainment.”

“Well, that’s your job, though, isn’t it? Entertaining?” Harry was still holding his hand.

Louis had a sliver of wariness slide through him. It must have shown on his face. “Don’t worry, this will stay between us.” Harry said, dropping his hand and stepping back. His open smile was suddenly gone and Louis thought his face seemed cold because of it. “I’m not going to rat you out to the press or anything.”

Louis felt immediately remorseful. “No, Harry, I’m sorry. I just-“

“No, it’s okay. I get it.” He gestured back toward the bar. “I’ll head back. Nice meeting you, Louis. I actually am a big fan.” Harry turned to go.

“Wait,” he said. “Wait, I’m sorry. I’ve had a bad night. Obviously,” he gestured to the window again. “I…,” he suddenly felt very small and unsure. “I don’t want to hold you up, of course, anymore than I already have, I guess. You’re a fan?” God, what was wrong with him. He was known to be charming and suave. Not stumbling and foolish. “Do you want to take a selfie?” He cringed at the weird look on Harry’s face. 

Harry just looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. “No, not particularly.” Louis felt his face drop. “Not that I don’t, exactly, but I don’t want you to think that I might, I don’t know, sell it, I guess.”

“Right. I can see that, what with the way I’ve been here tonight.” Louis was at a loss for words again. He didn’t think it was possible to embarrass himself further, yet, here he was. Going for a record tonight, he guessed. The silence stretched between them for a moment too long.

Harry gave him a quick nod and turned to go. “Bye, Louis.” 

Louis watched as Harry walked back out of the alley. “Thank you Harry!” He called just as Harry turned at the end. Harry gave a quick wave and left. 

Well, fuck. That went worse than Louis could have imagined. He kicked at a pebble by his foot and realized that he needed to get out of there quickly before Nick decided to come look for him. 

 

The curtain dropped and Louis hung his head. It hadn’t been his best performance, although judging by the thunderous applause the audience did not notice. Niall came rushing to his side. “It was fine,” he quickly said. “No one noticed.”

“No one? Right,” Louis said. “Then why are you here comforting me?” 

“-‘m not,” he said indignantly. “Just giving you a pep talk since you obviously think you did something wrong.”

The walked back to the dressing room together. Niall had cried with laughter through Louis’ rendition of the story from the washroom. And neither of them had heard from Nick since Louis had ditched him. Louis had tasked Niall with listening to the radio show since the incident to see if Nick had turned him into another story on his show, but so far, four days later, Nick hadn’t mentioned it. Louis took it as a good sign that he was in the clear. He couldn’t really be bothered to care though, if he was honest. 

The deep green eyes and infectious grin had haunted him since that night. Harry. Not even a last name. Just Harry. Louis couldn’t shake the memory of him. The embarrassment. The warmth of being surrounded by him. He felt like he could still feel Harry’s warm grip around his chest if he thought hard enough. 

It was driving him mad. 

Niall, of coarse, thought it was hilarious. And had absolutely no good advice to give him. “Maybe you should put a call out on Twitter,” he said. “Or maybe you should hang out at the bar until he comes in again,” he tried. “Or how about you go on Grimmy’s show and tell the story,” he laughed until tears were streaming down his face. 

Louis just glared at all his suggestions. “It doesn’t matter, Niall,” he said, knowing full well that Niall could see right through him. He was glad he had a day off the next day. He needed a break. A day of sitting at home in sweatpants, maybe watching Netflix. That sounded about all he was able to handle. 

“Cheer up, Louis. Many more out there, you know?” Niall said.

Louis just nodded. He sank into his couch in his dressing room, not wanting to move. 

The phone in the dressing room rang. Niall spoke briefly to the person on the other end and hung up. “Have to wait a bit,” he said to Louis. “Apparently there are some fans outside and they are having a bit of trouble making them leave. I’ll go see what’s going on.”

Louis just nodded. He grabbed his computer and opened it up. “I’ll just watch something.”

 

Four days. It had been four days since Harry had made the biggest mistake of his life. 

Four days since he had almost wet himself noticing the man hanging out of the window of the men’s room. Since he’d humiliated himself by taking a picture of said man. Fuck. He still couldn’t believe he had done that. What an invasion of privacy. Of coarse he didn’t realize right away it was Louis Tomlinson. Not until he had raised his head and Harry had caught a full view of the amazing blue eyes that he knew better than any other. 

Four days since he had crowded into Louis Tomlinson’s space, not willing to pass up the opportunity to talk to the person he had admired, fuck, that he’d wanked to pictures of, since the man had come out years before. He’d been so forward. And turned down so completely. His face colored at the memory of it. 

He’d tried to flirt. Not something he usually had a problem with, but had ended up just turning Louis off, made him think he was some weird fan that wanted a selfie, for Christ’s sakes. How embarrassing and not suave at all. 

He’d, even more embarrassingly, tried to send an awkward shout out to Louis on Twitter, hoping that he’d see it among the thousands of others that Louis must get. Heck maybe hundred’s of thousands. Clearly, it didn’t work, or Louis was ignoring him, either way, he didn’t get in contact with him. Harry had deleted the tweet a day later, embarrassed by his own level of ridiculousness. 

It did spur him on to buying yet another ticket to Louis’s show. It would be the third time seeing it. He couldn’t even blame Gemma for laughing at him when he begged her to go with him again. He was pretty sure that she was kidding when she called him a stalker, but wondered if she wasn’t that far off.

Before actually meeting him in person, Harry had admired Louis. They weren’t very far apart in age and Louis came out at a time when Harry was struggling a bit. Louis was someone Harry could look up to, who embraced who he was with seemingly no hesitation. Not that Harry thought it was easy for Louis, but it made him feel a little more secure in his own identity. And the fact that Louis’ career had just continued to go up reinforced Harry’s own decision to come out and not worry so much about the naysayers and judgmental dicks. 

So to meet Louis, that had been a dream come true. One where Harry thought that he would have all these wonderful things to say, only to stumble over himself. To play it all wrong and end up being offered a selfie because he was ‘a big fan.’ Ugh. He never got to tell him that he admired him. That he was a role model. Shit.

Instead, he’d become enchanted by the feel of Louis’ tight body when he dropped into Harry’s arms. Lost in his eyes and quirky smile. Had totally blown the chance to say anything important and somehow made Louis just think that he would sell him out the first chance he got. 

So instead, he decided to watch him from afar again. He spent way too much on two scalped, mid row seats to watch Louis in the season’s hottest show. Louis had been amazing, of coarse. He always was. But somehow paled in comparison to the real version of himself. The shy, bashful version that Harry got to witness first hand. He’d been funny, in a self deprecating way. More enchanting than he was on the stage. Which wasn’t to say Harry didn’t enjoy the performance. He just felt differently now. Like he’d seen behind the curtain and it was more wonderful, and held more of a draw, than the wonder of Louis on stage. 

Harry tried to explain it to Gemma. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” she said. “He’s the same person he was before. But now you know he would rather hang out a window than actually tell the person he was with that he was leaving. Seems like a dick move to me.”

Harry pushed away his annoyance. “Okay, but did you see who he was with? Nick Grimshaw!”

“I know, I know,” she said. “But why was he there in the first place? Maybe the rumors about the two of them are true?”

Harry wished he knew. He had only figured out who Louis had been with when he had returned to the bar and overheard the bartender say to Nick that he thought his drinking partner had left. Harry noticed the melting glass of pink liquid and the full plate of nachos and put two and two together. “But he was funny,” he said to Gemma. “He obviously didn’t like being there with him.”

“But a normal person,” she started. 

“I know. A normal person doesn’t jump out of a window to get away.”

“Right.”

“Thanks for coming with me anyway,” he said. He smiled at his sister. 

She gave him a side arm hug. “No problem. He is gorgeous. Even I can admit that.” She laughed. 

Harry tried to contain his swoon. “He is. He so is.”

“Look, I’m going to run. I’ll talk to you soon,” Gemma said. 

“Don’t you want to go with me? We can share a cab?” Harry was surprised. They usually shared a ride when they would go out together, their apartments only being a few blocks apart.

“No, I am going to meet up with some friends,” she said vaguely. She lifted up onto her tiptoes and quickly planted a peck on his cheek. “See you soon!”

Harry watched her dart away and turned to go catch a cab himself.

 

“No, listen. I need to get a message to Louis Tomlinson!” 

Niall heard the plea of yet another girl as he rounded the corner at the actor’s entrance. It didn’t happen every day, but often enough that they had security by the door just in case there was a zealous fan. Very rarely did they not leave when security told them to. 

The girl was not tall, but was certainly standing her ground. Niall watched the scene for a moment. 

“I can not pass messages to the cast,” the big guard was saying, arms crossed. 

Directly mirroring the posture was the long-haired girl. “Actually, I know for a fact that you can, and I need to get a message to Louis.”

The guard didn’t dignify her with a response and Niall had to admire her for her fortitude. 

“Listen, I am not some crazy fan! I am not even a fan at all, really. I am here for my brother,” the girl said. 

The guard stood solid on his ground. “I can’t pass messages to the cast,” he said again.

“Just use your radio to pass a message to someone who can, then,” she tried. “Tell them I have Harry’s number.

Niall’s ears perked right up. Harry’s number? 

“I can’t pass –“ 

Niall interrupted the security guard’s canned answer. “I’ll help out. What exactly is the issue here?” Niall tried to sound authoritative but worried he fell a little short. Louis always laughed at him when he tried. 

The girl spun around to face him. “Finally,” she said. “I need to get a message to Louis Tomlinson. From Harry.”

Niall couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. She was a stunner. And fierce. Two things Niall really really liked in a girl. “We can’t pass messages to the cast, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, you are afraid are you?” Her eyes were snapping at him. “I’m afraid that I don’t believe you.” Now she was crossing her arms at him.

Well, shit. Now what did he say? He looked to the security guard who just shrugged and motioned to the girl like she was now Niall’s problem. 

He decided to try to charm her instead. He stuck out his hand with his biggest smile and said, “I’m Niall. And you are…”

She looked down at his hand and back up directly into his eyes. “I know who you are. You are Louis’ manager.” 

Niall felt his smile falter, his hand hanging between them. How did she know that?

He tried again. “And you are…”

The girl’s eyes flashed again, mirth pulled at the corners of her mouth. “I am going to tell a very funny story about a washroom if you don’t let me in immediately.” She grinned at him like a Cheshire Cat.

Niall felt his mouth fall open. He glanced at the guard who had one eyebrow raised in question. “Let us through please,” he said quickly to the man. 

The girl’s smile quickly changed to a victorious grin. “Ha! I knew it! He told you!”

Niall ushered her in through the entrance, shushing her on the way. “Okay, yes,” he said once they were alone in the back hallway. “Yes, he told me. Cripes, he’s been miserable for days. Who are you?” 

This time she stuck out her hand. “Gemma Styles, Harry’s sister.” 

Niall took her hand, wonderfully soft in his own. Focus, he thought. “Harry’s sister? As in Harry from the loo with no last name and no time of day for Louis?”

Her eyes flashed. “No time of day? If I recall, Louis was the one who treated him like a weird fan and rather than thanking him, offered to take a selfie with him!”

Niall cringed. “He may have left that part out,” he said. 

“Oh did he? I knew he was a coward. Who leaves through the window rather than manning up and ending a date like a normal person?” She was practically shouting at him.

“He’s not a coward! He didn’t want to make a scene. And trust me,” Niall said, crowding into her space a little, “Nick would have made a scene.”

Gemma stood her ground. She huffed at him. “Still, he could have been nicer, seeing as how Harry saved him from a freaking window and all.”

Niall laughed. It seemed to startle her a little. “Man, I wish I’d seen that,” he said. 

He saw a giggle pull at Gemma’s mouth. 

“Okay, so where is your message?” Niall didn’t want to end their little banter but he needed to get back to Louis, and hanging out around the cast entrance wasn’t a good idea. Soon someone would come along and Louis would kill him if someone else heard the ‘humiliation of his lifetime.’

Gemma didn’t answer right away. She actually seemed at a loss for words. “Well, it’s not a written message, per se,” she said.

“What do you mean? You said you had a message from Harry?” Niall noticed that Gemma pinked slightly but she didn’t break eye contact. 

“Well, he didn’t write it down. But I know what he thinks,” she said.

This time Niall crossed his arms at her. “You know what he thinks? So you don’t actually have a message from Harry?”

“Not a written one, but I want to give Louis his number.” The words tumbled out. 

Niall felt his mouth fall open again. “His number? You came down here to give Louis his number? Why didn’t he come?”

“Not exactly,” she said. “We saw the show tonight. He doesn’t know I am here.” Okay, now she did look bashful.

“He doesn’t know..” Niall swore under his breath. “Listen, Gemma.” He saw her eyes flash. “The last time I interfered Louis ended up hanging his ass end out a window. I am not getting involved here at all. I can’t take Harry’s number, from his sister no less, and pass it along. He’s still ready to kill me from the whole Grimmy thing.”

“Wait, why is it your fault that he was there with Nick Grimshaw? I thought they were on a date.” 

Niall admired the way she could pin a person down with her gaze. He wished it wasn’t him at the moment, but admirable none the less. He tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing. “I kind of forced him to go talk to Nick. He wanted to apologize.”

“Why did Louis have to apologize to Nick Grimshaw?” Gemma asked. 

Niall sighed. This was not going well. “Not Louis. Nick! Nick had to apologize to Louis. He kind of used Louis’ fame for his own gain a few years ago, although he didn’t see it that way, but Louis was really mad, so I invoked a thing between us to make him go. And then, well I guess you know how well that went.”

Gemma was pushing her lips together to keep from bursting out laughing. 

“Look, Nick was a jerk to him and the bar was packed so he didn’t want Nick to make a scene. Especially in there where people leak to the gossip sites like a sieve. So he tried to get out, I don’t know, on the down low, I guess. But, then he got literally hung up until your brother came to help.”

Now Gemma was laughing. Niall felt himself loosen up a little. Her smile was infectious.

“So that was why he was so suspicious of Harry?” 

“That and Harry took a picture of him hanging out the window, yeah,” Niall said. 

Gemma’s eyebrows shot up. “He did? He didn’t tell me that, the rat!”

It was Niall’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, he deleted it, but yeah. Trust me, Louis has regretted how the whole thing went down every minute since that day. ‘Niall, why did I say that?’ Niall, he must think I am a pompous ass!’ Niall, I’ll never find him in this city,’” Niall flounced his arms around, enjoying Gemma’s giggles at his impression. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” she replied. “I’ve heard it all. ‘He thinks I am a crazy stalker!’ And ‘I didn’t even tell him I admired him!’ And ‘I crowded right into his space, Gemma! His space!’” 

Niall was guffawing at her deep slow voice as she mimicked her brother. 

“I know you don’t want to get involved, but honestly, I can’t take another minute. And Harry can’t afford to keep buying tickets off the scalpers to come watch Louis on stage.” Gemma’s eyes pleaded with Niall. “Please. Just give him Harry’s number for me?”

Niall thought for a moment. If Harry was anything like his sister, Niall could see how Louis had become so entranced so quickly. She was a riot, and a knockout to boot. He had to admit that he didn’t want to end his time with her either. In any other circumstances he would be asking for her number. Wait, he thought. He just might have an idea.

Niall dug in his pocket for his phone. “Here. Put your number in here,” he said, passing her the phone. “I have an idea.”

 

“Niall, I’m exhausted. Why did you have to drag me out here?” Louis knew he was whining, dragging his feet along the sidewalk as he walked beside Niall but he couldn’t help it. Niall had insisted he needed Louis to come along to the pub where he was planning on meeting up with a girl he had just met. 

“I want you to meet her, tell me what you think,” Niall said, quickening his pace a bit.

“But, you owe me after the Grimmy disaster, not the other way around, mate.”

Niall just waved him off. “You don’t have to stay long. Just for a drink or two. Give me your opinion.”

“You hate me giving you my opinion.” He kicked at a small pebble on the sidewalk like a bratty child.

“But you love giving it to me anyways,” Niall said laughing. “Come on then.” He pushed open the door to the pub and Louis was hit with the loud sounds of music and voices coming from inside.

He groaned. So much for a night of Netflix and sweatpants. 

Niall led them inside. He quickly scanned the room and waved to someone near the back in a booth. They made their way through the throngs of people to get to the table. 

“Heya!” Niall said to the girl at the table. “Great spot!”

She flashed Niall a grin. Louis felt that he should recognize her but couldn’t place her. He held out a hand. “Louis. Nice to meet you.”

She shook his hand a gave a little squeeze. “Gemma. You too. You don’t even know,” she started before she seemed to catch herself. 

Oh great, he thought. Niall somehow scored a fan who was using Niall to get to him. He looked a Niall who was grinning ear to ear. He motioned for Louis to slide into the booth and quickly slid in next to him. 

Gemma grinned at Niall. “Hey, so glad you could come. Really glad.”

Louis watched as the color rose on Niall’s face. “Me too. Wouldn’t miss it.”

They were interrupted by the waitress and quickly ordered drinks. Gemma and Niall then launched into a discussion, maybe even a debate, about the virtues, or lack there of, of the British National Diving team, of all things. Louis knew a total of nothing about the British National Diving Team and would have sworn on a grave that Niall didn’t either. Regardless, this is where they were at. 

He was starting to feel left out, if he was honest. Why in God’s name had Niall thought he needed to be here? He was obviously fine with this girl, who for the love of God Louis was sure he knew her somehow, so what the hell had Niall been worried about. He could hear his sweatpants calling him from home. 

“Look, mate, I’m going to head out,” he said to Niall and watched as the two of them’s eyes widened, almost comically. 

“No, wait, one more,” Niall said, gesturing to the waitress. “Just stay for one more and we can go.” Gemma was nodding enthusiastically as well. 

So weird. 

Louis grumbled and settled in again. Suddenly a flurry of activity arrived at their table.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know I am late,” a deep voice said at the end of the table.

Louis’ chin may have hit the table as the mass of person finally slowed enough for Louis to realize that he was staring at Harry. Harry from the loo. From the alley. 

But Harry was holding out a hand to Niall. “Sorry, I am late. Gemma made me promise I’d be on time. I’m Harry.” 

Louis’ eyes flashed to Niall who was grinning like a fool. “Nice ta meet ya,” he said, barely containing a laugh. 

Louis watched as Harry’s eyes narrowed, almost like he recognized Niall, then switched over to him, hand moving along with them. He saw as soon as the recognition hit him. His hand dropped. “What the fuck?”

Niall and Gemma both burst into laughter. But Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. 

“It’s you,” he said. 

“It’s you,” Harry said back, softly. 

Louis was pushing Niall out of the way so he could get out of the booth. Niall was just laughing as he stumbled out. 

“I’m sorry. I was such a ridiculous idiot that night.” Louis needed to get the words out before Harry disappeared again. 

But Harry was already speaking. “No, it was me. I’m sorry. I came off like a stalker and –“

“No,” Louis said, maybe a little too loudly judging by how much he startled Harry. “No, not at all.” He reached out and placed his hand on Harry’s arm, he felt the muscles still beneath it. “You didn’t at all. I was just, I don’t know, in a bad place.”

Harry laughed. “Literally.” Harry didn’t move his arm away. They both giggled. “I felt stupid afterwards. I really wanted to tell you I admired you. I messed it all up.”

Louis felt a tug at his heart. “You admire me?”

Harry blushed. A beautiful pink blush. “Yeah. I do. I think you are amazing.”

Louis stepped closer, felt completely drawn in. “I’m not. Not at all.” He could smell the warm aftershave that was lightly scented on Harry. He wondered if he could drown in it. “I’m sorry about asking about the selfie. So ridiculous. I promise I am not so conceited as all that.”

Harry grinned down at him. “I wished I had said yes,” he said shyly. “I blew my one chance.”

Louis felt a sharp poke at his back. He’d forgotten Niall was even there. He turned around and saw both Niall and Gemma grinning like fools. “Did you know?” He asked Niall. The two of them shook their heads, laughing.

“You!” Louis said, turning to Gemma. “You are the sister! I knew I recognized you!”

She threw her head back laughing. He heard Harry next to him. “Wait, you knew about this?” He was looking between his sister and Niall. “Did you set this up?”

Niall and Gemma burst into another round of laughter and nodding. Louis though he either wanted to kill or hug the two of them, not sure which yet. 

“Oh my God, how?” Harry’s eyes were darting back and forth between them both.

“I want to know as well,” he added, standing firm beside Harry.

Niall and Gemma tag teamed telling the story while Harry and Louis throw out questions along the way. 

“So you recognized Niall from Tumblr?” Harry asked Gemma, voice clearly portraying his shock.

“Harry, you’ve spent hours, if I had to guess, showing me pictures of Louis. You think I couldn’t recognize his manager slash sidekick?” 

Louis watched as Harry’s skin turn to a bright shad of red. “Aw, Harry. You looked me up on Tumblr?”

“Looked you up,” Gemma guffawed. “He has a tumblr page dedicated to you!”

Harry, impossibly, turned brighter red. “I admired his story!” 

“If by story, you mean ass. Sure.” Gemma dead panned. Harry groaned beside Louis as he tried to tuck his face into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis laughed and nudged Harry off with his shoulder. “So maybe not so far off with the whole stalker thing then, yeah?” Harry started to stumble over his words trying to deny. “Only joking, Harry. I’m touched to be honest.”

“Don’t let him get to you, Harry,” Niall said brightly and quickly launched into his dramatic interpretation of Louis bemoaning not getting Harry’s number, very similar to his reenactment that he had done for Gemma. 

Gemma joined in, playing the part of Harry in between snorts of laughter. 

Louis turned to Harry, ignoring them both. “Want to get out of here?” 

Harry bit his lip and nodded. Louis grabbed his hand as they ran away from the roars of laughter and out of the pub.


	2. Into the Fire

“So, those two are something else, yeah?” Louis said, wrapping his hands around the warmth of the cup. 

They had agreed to duck into a small café after leaving the loud pub, silently agreeing to a quiet conversation rather than the loudness of the bar. Louis was still slightly in shock at being in Harry’s company again, and he thought Harry might feel the same way. They were tucked into a booth in a quiet corner, the window on one side looking out into the drizzling rain on the London streets. It felt comfortable and private somehow.

“Yeah. Hyenas, the two of them.” He laughed from deep in the back of his throat, the sound warming Louis more than the tea. “They are almost like a female and male version of the same person.” 

Louis felt the smile tugging at his lips. “I kind of can’t be mad at Niall though,” he said softly, carefully watching Harry’s reaction. 

Harry’s eyes softened. “No,” he answered. “Neither can I.”

Louis’ heart picked up a bit in his chest. He wanted to reach out and touch Harry, make sure he was real. “I didn’t think I'd get to see you again. I din’t even have your last name.” He swallowed away his nervousness at being so open. It was not his usual style at all. He tended to be more flirty, fun. 

Harry nodded. “I know what you mean.” Louis raised his eyebrows at him. “I knew you, of course. But you aren’t the easiest person to contact.”

Louis felt his face flush. “I guess not. I’m surprised you wanted to though, honestly. I was really a standoffish dick.” 

Harry flashed his wide smile at Louis. “Maybe a little. But you thought I was a fan, that I was going to sell you out.” Louis watched as Harry’s expression changed; as he struggled find the words he was looking for. Harry played with his cup, running his long fingers around the rim. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off him. “I guess I just want you to know, no matter what happens after tonight, I would never sell you out, Louis. I have so much respect for you.” His eyes snapped up and focused on Louis.

Louis had to clear the lump in his throat before speaking. “I believe you,” he said.

Harry shook his head. “No, I need to tell you. I admire you so much. You helped me so much, come to terms with who I am, to embrace coming out. I –“

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, overwhelmed. “Harry, thank you, but I am not special.” He cut Harry off when he tried to object. “But I’m glad I helped in whatever way.”

Harry was still holding his gaze. He flipped his fingers around Louis’ hand, enveloping him in warmth and squeezed. Louis couldn’t look away. He was completely mesmerized by Harry. 

Harry finally blinked and flushed a little as he suddenly dropped Louis’ hand. He shook his head a little before clearing his throat. “This probably happens a lot, people declaring how much they love you.” Harry hung his head a little, staring into his cup. He started spinning it slowly on the table.

Louis reached out both hands across the table and placed them firmly around the cup. “No, actually. Not so much. Especially gorgeous ones like you,” he said, a bit cheekily. He was glad to see the color in Harry’s face. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m just me. I’m not anything special Harry.” Was Harry going to bolt again? Louis didn’t think he could take it if he did. 

Harry nodded. “No, I know. It’s just a little surreal sitting here, after seeing you on stage, larger than life. It’s almost like you are a different person, but you aren’t. You are Louis Tomlinson. Like, how does someone compete with that?”

Louis was shaking his head. “No, that’s – I don’t want you to think of me like that. Honestly. I am usually just a mess, no matter what I look like on stage. I am probably a disappointment for people when they meet me in real life if I’m honest.” Harry was shaking his head but Louis kept going. “Harry, I really want to see you again. Niall wasn’t lying. I was a miserable sod after I didn’t get your phone number the first time.”

Harry’s face brightened into a huge grin. “I’d love that,” he said. “I tried to tweet you the next day,” he said bashfully.

Louis laughed. “Did you? I don’t even look at my Twitter.”

Harry waved him off. “I deleted it the next day. I didn’t think you would see it. You probably get lots of messages.” Louis just shrugged. He actually had no idea how many messages he got. He’d learned early on to stay away from the public comments. 

“So, Harry,” he said. “How about you? Tell me about what you do, since you know about me.”

“I’m a lawyer, actually.” 

Louis felt his eyebrows raise. A lawyer? He took in the long hair, flowery shirt, tattoos peaking out of the sleeves and laughed. “Really? What kind?”

Harry rewarded him with a bright smile. “I don’t dress like this at work, Louis. Corporate law. A lot of contracts really.” 

“Do you like it?” Louis was genuinely curious. It seemed like such a buttoned down job for someone who was so full of life.

“Love it. I can get lost in my work pretty easily. That’s actually why I was at the pub that night. Gemma forced me to go out.” Harry blushed a little. “I don’t get out as much as she thinks I should.” 

“That’s like me and Niall,” Louis said. “He’s always dragging me out. Rather stay home and watch Netflix when I have a night off.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Netflix and chill?” He was laughing.

“No! Not like that, dirty boy,” Louis said, easily sliding into a comfortable flirting. “Although, can’t say I’d say no if you are offering.” He slid his fingers between Harry’s on the table and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Harry turned officially red. “Well, I, we, maybe-“

Louis laughed. “Don’t worry, in time, yeah?” Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Louis took a sip of his tea, surprised that it had gone cold. They had been sitting in the café a lot longer than he’d realized. Suddenly Harry’s eyes widened at something outside the window. 

“Don’t look now,” Harry said, “but I think we may have started something.” He nodded in the direction over Louis shoulder.

Louis turned and looked out the window. He saw Niall and Gemma walking down the sidewalk. Niall was holding his jacket over their heads, protecting them from the rain, while Gemma was nuzzled into his side. They were laughing and totally engaged with each other. They didn’t even notice Harry and Louis as they walked past the window. 

“Oh my God, those two will be menaces,” Harry said groaning. 

Louis laughed loudly. “Absolutely.”

How did it feel so easy, like they’d known each other so long, after such a short time? It didn’t make sense to Louis. He just knew he wasn’t ready for the night to end. “Listen, normally I’d ask for your number and give you a call in a couple days, but my schedule is super busy –“

Harry cut him off. “No, that’s okay, I understand. I’m busy too, and –“

“No,” Louis broke in. “No, I mean, I don’t want to wait.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “I mean, I was thinking that you could come back to mine? Maybe watch a movie?” Harry grinned, maybe a little lecherously. “No, like actually watch a movie…I just, I am not ready to say good-bye to you yet but I think they wouldn’t mind if we left here.” Louis gestured over to the young barista behind the counter who was resting her head in her hand, just waiting for them to go.

“So normally, huh? Make me wait for a call?” Harry said in a teasing tone.

Louis blushed, God, it was becoming a habit, “Well, truth be told, it has been a long time for me. Nothing normal about this at all.”

Harry squeezed his fingers. “Me too,” he said softly. “Damn abnormal for me as well.”

Louis couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. 

 

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting when he went back to Louis’ place, but it wasn’t the spacious yet understated bachelor pad. He took in the wide windows looking out onto the city with envy. He had a balcony, but it was barely big enough for two people side by side. Louis seemed to have a full on deck, with chairs and some sort of firepit. 

The flat was nothing but wide open spaces and clean lines. A large white leather sofa sat in the middle of the living room facing an extremely large tv over the fireplace. A long entertainment unit set into the wall held, was it four?, different video game consoles. 

Harry watched as Louis went over to the fireplace and pressed a button on the wall. Flames rose from behind the glass, immediately creating a feeling of warmth. Harry shook off his damp jacket. “

“Here, I can take that,” Louis said taking the jacket and throwing it over the back of one of the oak chairs around the table. 

“Wow, somehow I didn’t expect it to be so clean,” Harry said, then immediately wanted to take it back. He felt so out of place, like he was constantly putting his foot in his mouth. He hadn’t been kidding when he said it felt surreal. 

Louis let out a laugh that tickled though Harry. “Don’t give me too much credit, Harry. I have a cleaner come in once a week. Although I am barely here, so she really just does my laundry and sometimes cooks me a few meals to reheat through the week.”

Harry laughed. “Must be crazy with the show,” he said. 

Louis shrugged. “I guess. But I don’t have a lot else going on so it’s okay.”

Harry nodded. He decided to settle into the sofa. He started second guessing himself. Should he sit right against the armrest, letting Louis have the other? The middle, to show he wanted Louis to sit right next to him. He realized that his indecision had left him standing in front of the sofa, staring like a lost dog. 

“You can sit on it. Can’t hurt it,” Louis said lightly.

Harry plopped down right next to the arm rest while Louis went to get a couple of beers from the fridge. When he came back he chose the middle. Not close enough to touch, but certainly not as far away as possible either. 

They quickly chose a new movie on Netflix. Harry was delighted to learn that Louis like to talk the whole way through. He made comments on the costumes, called the writers out on the dialogue, the characters on their actions. Harry found him completely enchanting. 

They quickly fell into a rhythm. Little comments here and there about the movie in between questions about each other. Harry couldn’t help remember his comment to Gemma about Louis being so much more in person than he was on the stage. He felt it even more strongly now. With every new piece of information, Harry was forgetting the public face of Louis Tomlinson and was completely enraptured with Louis. He was a little terrified that he was going to forget who he was with at all and end up blindsided when reality hit.

The next trip to the fridge had Louis returning with popcorn and a couple more beers. He plopped himself back down on the sofa, this time directly beside Harry, and tucked his feet up under himself. Harry watched as he flitted his hands through his soft fringe. Harry could tell he was trying to be nonchalant but was actually nervous about how Harry would react. 

Harry leaned in to his ear and was pleased to feel a small shiver slide through Louis. “Trying to get closer?” He purposefully dropped his voice low. 

Louis swallowed quickly. “Oh, uh, no,” he said lightly. “I didn’t mean –“ 

Harry laughed and put an arm around Louis’ slight shoulders. He pulled him in close so Louis had no choice but to lean into him. “Come ‘ere. Snuggle in a bit, yeah?”

Louis let out a deep breath he’d apparently been holding. He wiggled and scrunched himself right into Harry’s arms. A perfect fit, Harry thought. Louis let out another comfortable breath. Harry became hyper aware of his breathing and little movements. He gently rubbed up and down Louis’ arm while Louis chatted with the movie. Harry got lost in the sound of his voice, lulled by his chatter. 

Louis slid a hand onto Harry’s knee. Harry could feel the warmth of the light touch and was embarrassed to let out a small groan at the touch. Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry. He squeezed Harry’s knee, watching for a reaction. Harry tried hard to control himself but his eyes fell closed for the briefest of moments at the touch. He tried to ignore Louis’ grin of satisfaction. 

From there, Harry decided Louis was trying to kill him. He ran hi hands lightly over Harry’s knee, then a little up his thigh, and a little more until he was gently stroking up to about mid thigh and back down to his knee. 

It started as a light touch that increased with increasing pressure, little by little. Harry found that he wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, even though Louis was still chatting away. He was one hundred percent focused on the hand running up and down his thigh. Desperately willing his cock to stay down. 

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned down to Louis’ ear and said deeply, “Louis, you need to stop if you don’t mean anything here.” He grabbed Louis’ earlobe between his teeth before giving it a little suck and a quick brush of his tongue.

He felt the full body shiver that went through Louis and was rewarded with a deep groan and a stagger in the rubbing on his thigh. “Oh, sensitive there are you?” He pulled the lobe into his mouth again. Louis’ grip on his thigh tightened. He was so responsive!

Harry moved down the side of Louis throat, gently placing kisses along the skin, hot beneath his lips. Louis sat motionless, hand gripping onto Harry’s thigh. He could feel the tips digging into his flesh but didn’t think Louis was even aware of it. 

He pulled away and saw Louis’ eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, before he snapped back to reality. “Oh,” was all he said. 

Harry looked at him. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he said. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed and that was all that Harry needed. He put his hand on Louis chin and turned his face towards himself. He felt Louis’ breath hitch just before connecting their lips. 

Louis’ lips were so much softer than he’d thought. He could taste the beer on them as he ran his tongue along Louis’ lower lip. Louis groaned and turned toward him, breathing him in. 

He kissed him softly, slowly. Feeling as though he needed to treasure him. Harry cradled Louis’ face in his hands, running his thumbs over Louis’ cheekbones, feeling the softness of his skin. He felt as all the tension Louis had built up slid out of him as his body settled into the kiss. Harry depended the kiss.

Louis opened his mouth with a sigh to allow Harry to lick in. Harry reveled at the sweetness of the taste. Louis’ hand started crawling up Harry’s leg, then lightly brushed the front of his jeans. “Oh my God, amazing,” Harry groaned softly. He needed to shift to allow some blood to flow to his insanely hard cock. Louis took it as an invitation to rub harder. Harry lost his words. 

He shifted suddenly and grabbed Louis around the hips. He lifted Louis and plopped him down on his lap. “Hey now,” Louis said indignantly, but the teasing was clear in his voice. 

“Need you closer,” Harry said, digging his hands into the meat of Louis’ ass. 

Louis ground down into him. “You could hurt someone with that,” he said as he circled his hips into Harry’s erection.

Harry laughed. “I’d never,” he said pushing back up into Louis.

Louis faked a frown. “Well, that is a shame,” he said. “Thought I might get lucky.” Louis rubbed up and down Harry’s arms. “Thought you might put these incredible arms to work.”

Harry laughed and kneaded Louis’ ass just a tiny bit harder and was rewarded with Louis’ pupils blowing wide open. Interesting, he thought and filed it away. “Well, that being so, I am sure we can come to an agreement.” He leaned in and bit softly on Louis’ throat. 

Louis’ squeezed Harry’s arms and groaned. “Now I see how you are a lawyer,” he said with a giggle. “I’m not going to have to sign papers, am I?”

It was Harry’s turn to laugh. “No. I guess not. But,” he thought for a second, then was actually taken aback. “Hang on, I don’t need to, do I?” 

Louis froze. “Seriously? You think I would make you sign a NDA?”

Harry felt like an idiot. “No, I didn’t but…”

Louis laughed, a huge laugh. Head thrown back. “I’m just messing with you. No, Harry. I trust you. Plus, not much you could tell that people don’t think anyways.”

“Oh, you are paying for that,” Harry said with a laugh. He stood to his feet, cupping Louis’ bum in his hands, and immediately Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. “Which way to your room?” He stood turning back in forth in the large room looking for a promising door. 

“Pu me down you big oaf!” Louis was squirming in his arms but certainly could have hopped down if he wanted. “Stop manhandling me!”

Harry grinned. He leaned his lips right up to Louis’ ear and dropped his voice. “I think you are going to be begging me to manhandle you.”

Harry felt Louis’ dick twitch against where it was pressed into his stomach. Louis took a breath and then suddenly yelled, “Lies!” 

“You don’t actually want me to put you down do you?” Harry asked, teasingly. “I can go home if you want.” He pulled back and looked Louis dead in the eye. 

“Don’t you dare, Styles,” Louis answered. Louis flung out an arm and pointed down past the kitchen. “That way, gallant steed.” 

Harry growled before attacking Louis’ neck once more and carrying him off to the bedroom.

 

“God, Harry. Yes,” Louis gasped. Watching Harry’s lips wrap around his cock was like a dream. A wet dream that Louis would deny ever having. He had imagined what Harry’s lips would feel like, but imagination had nothing on the real thing. 

Louis wrapped his fingers into the deep curls on Harry’s head, pulling lightly and feeling the groan from Harry’s throat. Harry’s hands were up and down Louis’ thighs, cupping his balls, stroking his cock. The warmth and slight sucking from Harry was heaven. Bliss. Fucking crazy. 

“Come! I’m going to come,” he started babbling, causing Harry to slow a bit before popping off. 

“Do you want to,” Harry asked, eyes blown, lips red and wet. “Or, we could…I mean, if you want to, or want me to, or…”

Louis laughed. “I want all those things,” he said. Harry grinned from between his legs. “But no, I want you inside me, or me inside you. I don’t care as long as one of us is getting fucked.”

“We can do that,” Harry said, grin even wider, before bobbing back down Louis’ shaft. 

Harry’s hands found a new direction and started massaging Louis’ ass cheeks. Softly at first as he moved Louis’ cock in and out of his mouth, circling his tip with his tongue. Then a little harder, with a little more intention, before rubbing a finger over his hole. Louis clenched involuntarily at the stimulation. “Fuck, Harry. Yes,” he groaned out. “Please.”

Harry shifted between Louis’ legs. “Over,” he said. 

Fuck, why was that so hot, Louis thought. He flipped over onto his belly. Harry pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and stuck it under Louis’ hips. “My God,” Louis heard him whisper.

“Like the view?” Louis asked, cheekily. 

“Fucking better than the Grand Canyon. The Rocky Mountains. The fucking Cliffs of Dover,” Harry said softly, almost in awe, rubbing his hands over the flesh. 

Was he real? Louis didn’t know for sure. He blushed at the attention, which surprised himself since he knew he had a fabulous ass. But no one had worshiped him like this. That was it. He felt worshiped. 

Harry pushed the flesh apart and let it fall back together. And then again. “All good?” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded and put his face down into the pillow. The warm tongue across his hole took him by surprise. He didn’t even recognize the sound that came out. The sensation between the kneading of his flesh and the tongue poking into him almost made him come on the spot. 

Shortly Harry moved his fingers in, alternating between licking with his tongue and rubbing with his finger tips. It was driving Louis mad. “Relaxed?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Not sure that’s the word, but yeah. I’m ready.”

Louis heard the click of the lube. Slowly Harry put a finger in, massaging as he went. “I can take more,” Louis said and was rewarded with another. Harry moved so carefully, licking around the fingers to loosen him up. He’d never had this before Louis felt himself tear up and wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. 

Harry gently added another, carefully stretching him out as he went. Louis could feel him searching inside and screamed out when Harry found the bundle of nerves. He ground down into the pillow to get some traction on his aching cock. 

“Okay?” Harry asked. He could only nod in answer. 

Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis felt the lobbed up tip of Harry pushing at his entrance. Fuck, he was big. Louis felt the stretch as Harry slowly pushed in. Harry groaned as he bottomed out. 

“My God, Louis. You are so beautiful.” Harry said, leaning down over Louis back and nibbled at his ear. 

Louis pushed back onto Harry’s dick. Harry got the message and pulled back out and went back in, starting a gently pace that quickly sped up into hard enough to feel well rode. Louis no longer had control over the sounds coming from.

Just when he was about to come, Harry slowed down again, as if he knew Louis was on the brink. “Can you turn over, Love?” Harry asked. “I want to see your face when you come.”

Louis flipped himself over and was rewarded with Harry’s mouth on his. He opened up to let Harry in, feeling entirely engulfed by Harry’s presence. “God, you are beautiful,” Harry said, wonder filling his voice. “So much more beautiful than I realized.”

Harry’s green eyes were drilling into Louis. He hiked Louis’ legs up and entered him, not breaking eye contact. Louis felt like he couldn’t even blink. 

 

Harry had him pinned to the bed, almost chest to chest as he rode in and out of him. Louis’ senses were everywhere. The smell of Harry, the feel of him, on his skin, inside him. The deep sounds from Harry’s throats. All he could think was Harry, Harry, Harry. 

The stimulation on his cock was too much and he was coming. He felt himself squeezing around Harry’s cock. Harry followed immediately, spilling into the condom, but coming so hard that Louis could feel the spurts inside himself. 

Harry collapsed on top of him, gently kissing his mouth. “Amazing,” Louis said between them. “Fucking amazing, Harry.”

He felt, rather than saw Harry’s grin. 

 

They were lying in bed, cleaned up and satisfied. 

Louis convinced, although he would argue that it took no convincing at all, Harry to stay the night. Harry immediately pulled Louis into his body. Louis thought that they fit. That it felt like they had been together that way forever. He couldn’t imagine letting go. 

He was drifting off to sleep when the rumble of Harry’s voice pulled him back. 

“I think I’m going to text Gemma,” he said. 

Louis lifted his head off Harry’s chest. “Gemma? Now? Why?” He wasn’t leaving, was he?

“To thank her,” Harry said softly, rubbing Louis’ back.

Louis smiled. “Don’t give her the satisfaction,” he said. “Niall will never let me live it down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm milehigh-larry on tumblr. Come chat with me about fics!


End file.
